


Sleep Well

by NeonDreams



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor had never seen Loki look so desperate.  “Please Brother.”  Loki begged, still down on his knees by Thor’s feet.  He couldn’t fathom what had come over Loki, or what had happened to him, that he would willing kneel and beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well

Thor had never seen Loki look so desperate. “Please Brother.” Loki begged, still down on his knees by Thor’s feet. He couldn’t fathom what had come over Loki, or what had happened to him, that he would willing kneel and beg.

“Loki…”

“Thor, I swear I’ll do anything. Just please… help me.”

“What happened to you?” Thor slowly knelt down to by at Loki’s level. Loki grabbed at Thor’s arms, his blunt nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. “Where have you been?”

“He… He found me.”

“Who found you?”

“Tha…” Loki twitched in what looked like a painful way. Like he was being shocked violently from the inside. “The one who told me about the Tesseract. Who gave me the septor. He found me. Thor, he’s tortured me so much.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Please save me before I do something horrible again. He’s in my mind. He’s controlling me like I controlled Barton. I got away, please Thor.”

“How am I suppose to help?” Thor placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders. He had never seen Loki look so scared and haunted. He wanted to help him.

“Just make it stop!” He twitched again, he was being shocked. Thor could feel the current running over Loki’s skin. He gapped. “Please!” Loki pulled out one of his knives and handed it to Thor. “Please.” Tears fell from Loki’s eyes. He had seen so much, done so much wrong and felt so much pain. Thor nodded grimly and pulled Loki into his arms. He hugged him tightly, whispering into his ear that he loved him through it all. Then he plunged the knife into Loki’s chest, feeling his body go ridged. Air rushed out of Loki’s lungs and he stared off into the nothingness. Then his whole body went lax and Thor slowly lied him down on the floor. The life was gone from Loki’s green eyes and Thor fought back a sob. He closed Loki’s eyes with his hand and slowly pulled the knife out. Loki looked so peaceful now. All of the hatred and horror gone from his face. Thor pretended for a moment that Loki was just sleeping. He leaned down to pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead.

“Sleep well, Brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of wrote this on the fly. I had an idea of Loki being stabbed and dying and this is what came out of it.


End file.
